A Promise
by AnimeLover1029
Summary: A promise is to be made with the intentions of keeping it. No matter what…  P.S. Neliel  OOC a little
1. Chapter 1

**A Promise**

Neliel entered the classroom. She was nervous, since this was her 3rd transfer. Neliel had a problem controlling her anger and she got into fights often. So she was transferred to **United Students Highschool **where her best friend for 10 years attended Tia. Neliel… well Nel for short just turned 17 September 1st. She was a junior in high school now and she was well known everywhere. Soon as she entered the classroom the whispering began and her blood boiled.

_*Clears throat*_ "Well class this is Neliel Tu Oderschvank, she is a transfer student. Please be respectful and kind to her," the teacher said while shooting a certain blue haired student a pointed glare as in trying to say, '_That statement referred to you._ ' Nel just looked around the classroom trying to locate her best friend Tia when she heard a loud voice scream, "NEL COME SIT OVER HERE!" When she looked towards the direction of the voice she saw her best friend Tia. She went running over immediately. She dropped her bags and hugged Tia.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in ages Tia!"

"I know me either, I missed you!"

"I missed you too! We definitely need to catch up A.S.A.P."

"Yeah I kn-,"

Tia was cut off by the teacher Mrs. Yamasaki clearing her throat again.

"I'm glad you two are so happy to see each other again, but can you please refrain from disturbing my class and save the _catching up_ for after class."

Nel looked at Mrs. Yamasaki with a disgusted look and took her seat next to Tia. She whispered in Tia's ear, "some body isn't getting any at home." Tia giggled and Mrs. Yamasaki shot them both a _disturb my class again and your leaving look. _ They sat quietly and paid attention for the rest of the class.

Soon as the bell rang Nel jumped up, "FINALLY! I thought this boring class would never end." Tia laughed and grabbed her books and bag, "Nel please behave at this school I'd hate to see you transferred again. Plus it'll be much more fun here if you could stay." Nel looked at Tia and knew she really was serious.

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

When Nel turned around to exit the room she bumped into a very muscular chest.

"Why don't you watch where your-"

Nel stopped mid-sentence noticing who was standing in front of her with the smuggest look on his face.

"Why don't _you_ watch where _you're_ going… Nel."

Nel didn't know what to say. She had seen a lot of boys, but he made her not want to talk back to him. Something about his presence kind of calmed her down.

"What are you staring at…"

Nel realized she was staring into his eyes and backed up.

"Uhh… get out of my way."

She went to push him out of her way, but he grabbed her arms and held it above her head. Nel was shocked. She moved very quickly yet he found enough time to counter her move.

"Don't even think it. I'm not those boys from your old school Nel. I know all about you and how much you like to fight, but don't try it with me. I don't hit girls, but if you push me far enough I'll fight you got it?"

Nel had a lump in her throat and it refused to go down. She stood there frozen with her arms still above her head.

"Let her go Grimmjow! Jeez, you're such a man handler."

"Hey, you saw how she tried to push me Tia."

"She does that… get used to it."

"She better not try it again or else…" he dropped her arms, "I'll deal with her personally."

Everyone around them gasped. Grimmjow never dealt with girls personally. He always had one of his fan girl's deal with them. They were a forced to be reckoned with. Tia's eyes widened then dilated to glare at him.

"What ever Grimmjow. Nel let's go."

She latched on to her friends arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Nel."

"…"

"Nel!"

"…"

"NELIEL!"

"Wh-what!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, your first day here and you're already making enemies especially with Grimmjow. You don't know what he could do to you and I advise you to not bother him Nel."

"EXCUSE ME! I DON'T BACK DOWN FROM NOBDOY I DON'T CARE WHO HE IS OR WHO HE THINKS HE IS… I AM NELIEL TU ODERSCHOVANK AND I'M A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH. SHIT HE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING BECAUSE I AM NOT THE ONE!"

Nel was angry now and she was ready to fight the next person who looked at her wrong.

"Okay… okay Nel. Please jut calm down, you're making a scene in the hallway and people are staring."

"What ever. I don't care. If they feel some type of way they can come and say it to my face. Let's just go to lunch I'm hungry."

"That's the best idea you've had all day. You can meet some of my friends."

"Sure."

* * *

Nel and Tia got their lunch on line and then Tia ushered Nel to the table where her and her friends sat and ate lunch everyday.

"Guys this is my best friend Neliel, but you can call her Nel for short."

"Hi Nel," Ayumi said, "My name is Ayumi and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Ayumi had dark purple hair which was mid length a little past her shoulders. She had beautiful golden yellow eyes and dimples in her cheeks. She had a tattoo on her wrist that said **Truth **written in Japanese. She was very beautiful a sight for sore eyes. Most of the boys admired her, but she had high standards, which her boyfriend Ichigo stood up too.

"Hi I'm Kohana, nice to meet you."

Kohana had short hair which was a pale red color. Her eyes were dark blue. They were the most popular girls known in the school, because the 3 of them were so beautiful. Boys practically fell at their feet, but they were all taken. Kohana's boyfriend was Ulquiorra and Tia's boyfriend was Starrk.

"Nice to meet the two of you Kohana and Ayumi," Nel said.

"Well sit let's eat then," Tia laughed.

Just as they sat down 4 boys came walking into the cafeteria. Tia, Nel, Ayumi and Kohana turned their heads to see them walk in. Nel rolled her eyes and turned back around.

Grimmjow, Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Starrk came walking in. Opposite to the girls they were the most popular boys in the school because of their good looks. They had girls fall over them. The only one who could enjoy it was Grimmjow, because he was the only one not taken. Grimmjow enjoyed the single life and did not see it fit for him to be confined to one girl. Sure he's had plenty of offers, but he turned them all down. The boys got their lunch and sat at their usual table right across from the girls.

After they all finished eating their lunch Tia, Kohana and Ayumi got up along with their men and went outside to have their daily "alone" time with each other, leaving Nel and Grimmjow sitting by themselves. Grimmjow looked in Nel's direction and Nel was trying hard to avoid making eye contact.

"What the hell are you staring at me for!"

"Because I can, got a problem?"

Nel scoffed at him, got up and walked out of the lunch room.

"She likes me," Grimmjow joked.

He got up and followed after her.

* * *

Nel opened her locker and threw all the books in there that she didn't need and took out the ones that she did need.

"Stupid ass boy… I swear if he says another word to me I'll-"

"You'll what?"

Grimmjow appeared next to her locker after she closed her door. Nel jumped back startled that he got there so fast.

"What the hell! Are you freaking following me? What do you want!"

"Calm your tone with me. I know you want me don't pretend like you don't."

Nel threw up in her mouth a little bit.

"Ha! Me want you, I would never lower my standards for a self-centered, arrogant, cocky piece of shit like you!"

Nel pushed him out of her way and started to walk away when she felt strong hand grab her arm and slam her back into her locker. He grabbed both of her arms and held her tightly.

"You better watch your tone with me Neliel…" he whispered in her ear.

He felt her heart start beating faster.

Nel kneed him in the stomach and started taking off down the hallway.

There was no one in the hallway except her and him so when he caught up to her and grabbed her there was no one to save her.

"You just don't fucking learn!"

He covered her mouth and drug her into a supply room. It was dark in there. No windows or anything.

Nel was screaming a swearing at him while he had his hand over her mouth. He released her mouth and slammed her into the wall then he grabbed her face in his hand.

"I'm going to deal with you Neliel… now," he smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Nel was screaming a swearing at him while he had his hand over her mouth. He released her mouth and slammed her into the wall then he grabbed her face in his hand.

"I'm going to deal with you Neliel… now," he smirked.

Nel continued to kick and scratch a Grimmjow. She scratched his face which really made Grimmjow upset. He threw her on the floor and kicked her in the stomach which made Nel gag a little. She didn't back down though she got up and slapped Grimmjow again.

"What the hell is your problem, why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?"

"I'm not going to leave me alone until you fear me like everyone else in this school!"

"I'm never going to fear you she said as she dodged him and ran towards the door."

Before she could make it to the door Grimmjow had his arm around her waist and sent her hurling towards a table. She slammed into the wooden table and Grimmjow walked over to her. She was backed into a corner now and she didn't know what to do, because Grimmjow looked really scary now. He had a smirk on his face. Nel had a worried look on her face. When he reached her he took her face in his hand. He pulled it towards his and then whispered by her lips

"I wonder Neliel, why don't you fear me?"

Nel's heartbeat sped up 10 fold when she felt his warm breath on her lips.

"B-Because…"

Nel started, but had problem finishing her sentence.

Before she knew it he lifted her up on top of the table and sat her down on it. He spread her legs and stood in between them. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Well Neliel…"

Nel chest was heaving up and down. They were so close her chest was pressed against his.

"I-I… I'm…"

Nel stuttered and nothing came out of her mouth.

"I see," Grimmjow said as he went to close the distance between their lips. Aright before their lips touched the next period bell rang.

Nel pushed him off of her and jumped down of the table se ran out of the supply room without looking back. She reached the hallway and was relieved that no one had seen her come out of the supply room.

"Nel?"

Well so she thought…

"Tia!"

Before Nel could say another word Grimmjow came strolling out of the same closet Nel had just came out of.

Tia's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between Nel and Grimmjow.

"Nel did you-"

She was cut off by Nel grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"NEVER TIA! I'll explain later…"

Then they disappeared. Grimmjow started chuckling to himself.

"She really is something… definitely not like the rest of girls in this school."

* * *

After the last period bell rang Nel sprang up out of her seat hoping to avoid any traffic to her locker. She did not have some of her classes with Tia like her last period class. She rushed out of the room and over to her locker where Tia was waiting for her.

"Mind telling me what that was about?"

"Tia I'll tell you later not now."

"No I think I deserve an explanation for why you and Grimmjow came out of that dark Supply Room!"

"TIA I will tell you later when I go to your house please just drop the subject for now."

"What ever Nel."

The two gathered their stuff and proceeded in exiting the school building. Outside waiting for them were Ayumi and Kohana.

"Hey, where are the boys," Ayumi asked.

"They should be coming out anytime soon."

Nel bit her bottom lip.

_Is he coming to Tia' house with us?_

Nel's train of though was halted by the sound of Ichigo's loud mouth, yelling for Ayumi.

Ayumi ran up to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

Kohana sat patiently and waited for Ulquiorra to come for her and Starrk already had his arms wrapped around Tia's waist. Grimmjow walked past all of them and sat on the bench and waited for them so that they could go.

Nel still replayed everything that happened in the room and Grimmjow acted as if Nel wasn't even there and nothing happened between them.

"Nel."

"…"

"Neliel!"

"Y-yeah.. what?"

"You seem to be dazing out a lot lately what's wrong… are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind today."

"Mhmmm I bet you do," Tia said as she rolled her eyes.

Come on everyone let's go.

Grimmjow got up and started walking with them.

* * *

Tia took out her keys and opened her front door. She stepped inside and took off her shoes everyone followed in after her. Since today was a Friday and there was no school tomorrow there was always movie night at one of their houses and this week was Tia's turn.

"Okay girls what movies are watching today?"

"Oh, Love and Basketball," offered Ayumi.

"Uhh… next?"

"Titanic," requested Kohana.

"Umm…"

"How about Saw 6," Nel offered.

All the boys looked at her in shock including Grimmjow.

"What… I like scary movies."

"I like your friend," Starrk laughed.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra agreed. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and lay back in the couch.

"Fine, Saw 6 it is," Tia proclaimed.

Ayumi and Kohana growled in Nel's direction, but smiled afterwards.

Tia popped in the DVD and turned of the lights. She closed her blinds which left her living room in complete darkness except for the light coming from the television. Ayumi and Ichigo were wrapped in each others arm on the carpet along with Ulquiorra and Kohana and Tia and Starrk. Nel and Grimmjow were sitting on opposite ends of the couch with a good amount of distance between them. Nel looked at Grimmjow out the corner of her eye, but he was into the movie. Nel stretched her arm out and accidentally knocked Grimmjow on his shoulder.

"Watch it," he whispered smugly.

Nel rolled her eyes and got up.

"Where's your bathroom Tia?"

"Up the stairs and down the hall, it's the last door on your left."

"Thank you," Nel said as she looked at Grimmjow and rolled her eyes again before proceeding to the bathroom.

* * *

"Last door on the left…. here we are."

Nel opened up the bathroom door and she was surprised. Her bathroom was beautiful. It had a room with a huge mirror that covered the whole wall, a toilet and the sink. Then there was a table with lotion, tissues and a makeup kit.

"Wow! This is her guest bathroom. It's… beautiful."

She went to the mirror to make sure her hair looked nice. She fixed it up and perfected the messy ponytail it was in.

"I don't know why I came up here, because I don't have to use the bathroom. Guess I'll go back down stairs now."

She turned off the light and opened the bathroom door. As soon as she opened the door Grimmjow was looking down at her. Again he had startled her with his cat-like movements. He took a step forward which caused Nel to step back into bathroom. Grimmjow had a smirk on his face licking his lips and looking at Nel.

"What do you want Grimmjow?"

"You"

"H-huh?"

Nel was shocked and confused by his answer but she soon knew what he meant when he stepped further into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

She turned off the light and opened the bathroom door. As soon as she opened the door Grimmjow was looking down at her. Again he had startled her with his cat-like movements. He took a step forward which caused Nel to step back into bathroom. Grimmjow had a smirk on his face licking his lips and looking at Nel.

"What do you want Grimmjow!"

"You"

"H-huh?"

Nel was shocked and confused by his answer but she soon knew what he meant when he stepped further into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Gr-Grimmjow… what are you doing,"

She asked as Grimmjow grabbed her arm and ushered her over to counter with all the stuff on it.

"Don't say anything," he said as he used one arm to clear the counter and the other one to lift her on top of it.

"But I-"

She was cut off by Grimmjow's lips on hers. Nel was shocked to the limit. Her eyes were wide open and all she saw was Grimmjow's lips against hers and his eyes were closed. He then gave himself entrance to her mouth and started navigating his tongue around her mouth. Nel was in such a daze, but she didn't stop him. She sort of… _wanted_ it too. Eventually her eyes closed too, and she played around with his tongue in her mouth. He spread her legs open and stood between them making the distance between them less than it already was.

"Gr-Grimmjow… uhmmhmmm," she didn't get a chance to complete her sentence because Grimmjow was now sucking on her neck.

"Dam Nel, what do you to me…," he breathed against her neck.

"What do you do to me," she said as she took in a deep breath.

Next thing that Nel felt was Grimmjow hands going at the buttons on her school shirt.

"Wait!"

"What… why," Grimmjow got upset.

"Because…"

"Because what! Are you a… virgin?"

"Don't say stupid stuff… it's just that I don't want us to have sex unless I'm the only girl your going to do it with."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. No girl had ever asked such a thing for him to do, because he usually just fucked them then moved on to the next girl. But Nel, Nel wanted him to only want her and nobody else.

"Well…"

"…"

"Grimmjow!"

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"You'll be my only girl."

Grimmjow then went to proceed to what he was doing, but he felt a hand on his chest that stopped him from coming any closer.

"Promise me Grimmjow."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't then you couldn't possibly think I'm going to have sex with you. I'm ready to be with you only and I want you to promise me that you want the same."

"Okay… Neliel I promise that you're going to be my one and only girl. Nothing will come between us. I promise you."

Nel smiled and closed the gap between their faces. She kissed him passionately and he moaned in her mouth. He finally got her school shirt opened and Nel's to enormous breasts came out and were now pressed against his chest. _Grimmjow had a fetish for girls with enormous breasts, but the only girls with enormous breasts in the school were the ones downstairs with their boyfriends. Now that Nel came into his life and she had enormous breasts he was in heaven and he had no intention of ever letting her go._ He then unhooked Nel's bra and her breasts wildly came out. He took her right breast and started sucking on it really hard which caused Nel to cry in pain and pleasure. She loved it when boys played with her breast and for him to suck on them made her wet. She unbuttoned Grimmjow's school shirt and smoothly pulled it off and threw it to the side. His chest was so firm and it was heaving up and down. After he made her right nipple rock hard he went to do the same with her left. Nel was going crazy all this pleasure was making her underwear soaking wet. She pulled off a yellow and pink lace thong and dropped it on the floor. She began fingering herself while Grimmjow sucked on her left breast. He felt her hand moving against his hardening member and after he finished off her left breast he stood back and watched her.

"Ugh, why did you stop," she said out of breath.

"Because," he smirked, "you look so sexy right now."

Grimmjow removed her hand from her dripping wet vagina and started rubbing two fingers against her clit which drove Nel insane. She moaned so loud Grimmjow was sure they heard downstairs.

* * *

'_Hmm… Nel has been up there quite a while and Grimmjow too. Wonder what their up to?'_

"I'm going to the bathroom," Tia whispered in Starrk's ear. Starrk released her and Tia went upstairs to the bathroom.

When she reached the bathroom she was about to open the door when she heard what sounded like Nel saying, _Ahhh Grimmjow, HARDER! HARDER!_

Tia could not believe her ears.

"Are they… fucking?"

She slowly turned the door knob and quietly opened the door to see Grimmjow pounding into Nel on top of _HER_ counter.

"Grimmjooowwww ahhh this feels soo gooooddd!"

"I know and I love how tight your pussy is around my penis."

Tia could not believe her eyes or her ears. She was in complete and utter shock. She had to admit though it was making her kind of horny seeing her best friend and Grimmjow fucking on her bathroom counter. She quickly closed the door in fear that they might have noticed her. She went back downstairs and sat back in her spot between Starrk's legs.

"Why is your heart beating so fast babe," Starrk asked feeling her heart beat against his chest.

"I was…" she remembered the scene, "running down the stairs and it tired me out."

She lied.

"Oh okay."

They continued to watch the movie.

* * *

"I'M COMING!"

"ME TOO …"

"Aaaagghhhh, Griimmmjoowww…."

They both came together. Grimmjow fell forward and laid his head on top of Nel's breasts. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close. Nel leaned her head against the wall behind her she pushed her green hair out of her face and did the same for Grimmjow. He looked up at her.

"You know you're beautiful when you're naked," he joked.

"Ehh, pervert," Nel laughed.

She leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips.

"So what now… are we like a couple now or something?"

"I guess. It doesn't matter to me," Grimmjow scoffed.

Nel rolled her eyes.

"Remember you promised."

"Okay."

"A promise is a promise no matter what Grimmjow."

"Yes mother," he said sarcastically.

Grimmjow was still inside of her he was to lazy to come out. Then Nel's phone vibrated and she looked down and it said _Txt Message From –_ _Tia_.

It read:

_Well Neliel, if you two are done up there. The movie is over and everyone is leaving_.

Nel closed her phone and put it down. She looked at the time and it said 10:04pm.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"What do you mean what! Do you see the time we've been up here for like 2 hours."

"So…"

"Ugh, Grimmjow get off of me I need to get dressed. Their probably suspecting that we did something up here we've been gone for so long."

Nel was rushing to put on her clothes when she felt an arm pull her back. She landed on his chest and she looked up at him.

"Just calm down Nel. Why are you over reacting, you don't want them to know?"

"It's not that its just… I-"

Grimmjow cut her off, because he didn't care what she had to say he kissed her a bit roughly on her lips to block any further noise from coming out.

"We're a couple now right?"

"Mhmm," Nel nodded her head.

"Good, so then it doesn't matter."

"I guess so."

Grimmjow looked at her and actually smiled. She was shocked never thought he could do that since he's always looking cocky, smirking, or frowning.

"So jus calm down Nel."

Nel took in a deep breath and looked into Grimmjow's beautiful blue eyes then she relaxed. They both took their time getting dressed and walked downstairs together 15 minutes later. Tia was standing at the bottom of her stairs tapping her foot… and she did not look happy at all.

"The both of you have some explaining to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow looked at her and actually smiled. She was shocked never thought he could do that since he's always looking cocky, smirking, or frowning.

"So jus calm down Nel."

Nel took in a deep breath and looked into Grimmjow's beautiful blue eyes then she relaxed. They both took their time getting dressed and walked downstairs together 15 minutes later. Tia was standing at the bottom of her stairs tapping her foot… and she did not look happy at all.

"The both of you have some explaining to do."

Nel looked at Grimmjow, who in return looked back at Nel.

"Tia I…"

"Don't even try it!"

Tia bust out laughing hysterically.

"You guys are so insane. You two acted as if you couldn't stand each other when the truth was you were mad for each other."

Tia shook her head and smiled.

"So… now you know," Nel said looking down at her toes.

"Grimmjow."

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"You and how you act."

"No we don't, because I act fine."

"Yeah, sure you do. Don't do anything stupid… not with Nel. Okay?"

"Yeah…," Grimmjow replied without caring what she just said.

"Well, now that you two are a couple the clique is complete. Grimmjow finally has a girl… now he can stop-"

"Uhhh Tia I think this conversation has gone on long enough, come on Nel."

He grabbed Nel's hand and bolted down the rest of the stairs and out the house.

"What was she talking about back there," Nel said as she was being shoved down Tia's block.

"Nothing important."

"Don't lie to me Grimmjow!"

"It's nothing Neliel, now just drop the subject. I'm walking you home."

Nel pulled her arm free.

"Don't bother."

She began walking away, but Grimmjow yanked her back.

"What the hell is your problem a few words and you go off the deep end!"

"I didn't go off the 'deep end' you moron I just don't appreciate how you won't tell me a simple thing."

"It's none of your business!"

"You are my business!"

Grimmjow just looked at her.

"What… cat got your tongue. What ever man, goodnight Grimmjow I'll see you tomorrow."

With that said Nel walked off into the darkness of the night and left Grimmjow standing there dumfounded.

"I'm… her business. This is what I have to go through!"

* * *

Nel was standing in front of her front door staring at the painted wooden door. White and spot less. She sighed as she reached to open her front door… then she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She spun around and choked. She wasn't expecting to see him after all these years.

"Kisuke!"

"Hey Neliel," he smiled at her.

"Oh my gosh!"

Nel ran up to Kisuke and practically jumped on him. She hugged him with no intent of ever letting go.

"Oh my gosh Kisuke I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Had work here and there, but now I'm just chilling."

Kisuke was a college student but he dropped out of college when he couldn't afford to pay for it anymore. He began working for miscellaneous companies to make ends meat.

"What are you doing over here?"

"I live like 6 blocks away from here. I've always lived here. Unlike you I didn't hop from school to school," Kisuke laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah what ever Kisuke," Nel smiled at him.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Nel broke the silence.

"Umm… would you like to come in for some tea?"

Kisuke smiled, "Sure, why not?"

Nel opened up her front door to let Kisuke and herself in. Once inside the house Nel ushered Kisuke to the living room and told him he could have a seat on the couch. She disappeared into the kitchen for a while and came back out with to cups of tea. She handed one to Kisuke then sat down next to him with her own cup.

"So Kisuke how has life been?"

"It's been good all things considered. You?"

"The same. I think I might actually stay at this school that I'm in now, because I like it and Tia goes there. So she can keep me in check."

"Oh Tia… how is she?"

"She's good too. She's still the same Tia from elementary school. She hasn't changed at all."

"Well I missed you Neliel… a lot."

Nel nearly choked on her tea. She placed the cup down on her table and Kisuke did the same with his.

"What… why?"

"Don't you ever miss what we used to have?"

"Yeah… of course, but that was so long ago. I thought you moved on."

"I did… but seeing you tonight… just brought all my feelings back for you."

"Oh that's sweet in all, but I'm-"

But before she could complete her sentence Kisuke was kissing her. Nel knew what she was doing was wrong, but it was always this way. Whenever Kisuke would touch her she became paralyzed. His touch was just so soft and tantalizing. They kissed on her couch for a while before they both stopped to catch their breath.

"Kisuke… I-"

"I know."

"Have a… wait what?"

"I know that you have a boyfriend."

Nel was now the most shocked she had ever been in her entire life.

"How do you know that?"

"Just because me and you stopped talking doesn't mean me and Tia did. We talk everyday."

"Wow… that's crazy. So you two talk about me?"

"Not all the time."

"Oh okay… just checking. Well if you already know then why are you doing this?"

"Because Nel I told you, I still have feelings for you."

"But Kisuke… this is wrong…," Nel said avoiding eye contact.

Kisuke gently took Nel's chin his hand and raised it to his face.

"Tell me does this feel wrong?"

Kisuke kissed her again, but this time Nel cut the kiss short.

"Kisuke… I think you should go now."

"Are you serious?"

Kisuke sounded a little upset now.

"Yes, please go."

Nel stood up and opened the front door for Kisuke to exit her house. Kisuke got up and walked out her front door, but before he went down the steps he turned around and said

"When you change your mind call me."

He then flicked Nel his number on a piece of paper. She picked it up and threw it on table in the living room. She went to close her front door when she heard a familiar voice yelling her name.

_Grimmjow…_

Grimmjow bust through her front door and grabbed Nel's arm and flung her into her living room couch.

"You got 5 seconds to start explaining!"

"W-what a-are you t-talking about?"

"5"

"Grimmjow wait-"

"4"

"Grimmjow!"

"3"

"It wasn't what it looked like!"

"TWO!"

"Okay Grimmjow dam man… he showed up at my front door," Nel was crying right now and screaming, "He's a old friend from elementary school. I invited him in to have tea and we caught up on each other and then he left my house Grimmjow okay! Fuck… why do you have to act like that!"

"Because you're FUCKING LYING!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Oh really…"

He grabbed her by her shirt and sniffer her t-shirt.

"Then why the fuck do you smell like cologne?"

"I don't know! He was in my house wasn't he!"

"You are such a liar!"

"I'm not lying Grimmjow!"

"What were you two doing in here?"

"We weren't doing anything but drinking tea and talking."

"That was one time… I'm going to ask you again. WHAT were you two doing in here."

Nel hesitated.

"Nel!"

"We weren't doing anything Grimmjow, why don't you believe me?"

"Because I know you're lying. You want to know how I know you're lying…"

Nel looked away.

"One because you're curtains are wide open and I could see you and him fucking kissing on your couch! Two because his number is right there ON YOUR FUCKING TABLE!"

Nel began hysterically crying again.

"Grimmjow I'm sorry…"

"Oh so now it's I'm sorry. Fuck you Nel. We just got together and you already doing bullshit behind my back. You are a two timing low life slut that's what you are. Go back to him, because I don't care."

"Grimmjow don't say that, because it's not true."

"What ever Neliel, I actually thought you were different. This is why I don't like hooking up with girls because they're all the same."

"No I'm not Grimmjow! He kissed me I didn't kiss him I swear you have to believe me!"

"If that's true then why couldn't you just tell me that from the beginning?"

"Because I was scared…"

"You were scared?"

"Yes I was scared Grimmjow. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you were going to go off like this I didn't want you to do this Grimmjow. I'm sorry I love you Grimmjow please don't do this. I didn't know he was going to do that."

Grimmjow pushed his hair out of his face and rubbed his eye.

"Nel… goodbye."


End file.
